The House of the Setting Sun & Rising Moon
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: They said she should be happy. The Higurashi house to marry in to the Tashio house, both her & her sister to marry the brothers. See how their marriage starts and what happens when Kagome files for divorce, what will happen to their honor, will he allow her to leave, does he care? Will Sesshomaru let Kagome carry on the bloodline of his family?
1. The Higurashi House

They said she should be happy.

He was rich, he was handsome, he was demon and he was cold. One would think that one would be thrill to be married to him, but she, she could not seem to get excited and she still didn't understand why it was her that was marrying him.

In tradition the oldest would marry the oldest, yet both family's were powerful and both had a older sibling and a younger sibling, so to balance out the power and rank of their family's one oldest would marry one younger while the other family's oldest would marry the others younger.

Her mouth had hung wide open when her grandfather Higurashi told her and her sister whom they would marry.

Since his family was of higher rank and power the first born son would marry the younger of the Higurashi house, younger being her, meaning her sister, whom was older would marry the younger brother.

Kikyo seemed to be fine with this. In fact after they were told, she set right to making arrangement for their wedding, while Kagome sat in disbelieve.

They said she should be happy,

That it was a honor to be able to marry him, and into their family. It really should not have come to her as such a shock, she knew at a very young age that she would marry under a arrangement and she knew that the Higurashi house would seek to marry into his house.

But, she thought her sister would marry him, they were so alike, sold, distant, smart, strong. She grew up around both brothers but her and her sister formed a friendship with the younger brother. The older of the two paid her little to no mind at all, and now, now she was to marry him?

"Kagome my dear"

Kagome shook her head, bringing her deep thought to a hault "Hai" She said quick to her soon to be father in law with a bow,

"Kagome do tell me, what would you like your wedding to be like?"

Kagome blushed, in arranged marriages the woman did not pick anything, it was up the head of the house hold, so she found it odd of him to ask her, her thoughts on the matter, after all, they were not getting married out of love, so what did it matter?

"Oh, uh" She stumbled over her words, he smiled bigger at her,

"Come, I only wish to make these easier on you, please tell me what kind of wedding you would like"

He was always a sweet man, strong when he needed to be and oh so caring when he needed to be, he would be a great father in law and she loved his wife just the same. Kagome always dreamed of having a out door wedding, in the woods with big tree's and wild flowers and mix of green, cream and brown.

"Kagome do speak up sister" Kikyo stood next to her, Kagome looked at her,

Her older sister told her she should be happy to be marrying him,

"Father in law I do believe my younger sister would love a outdoor wedding" Kikyo spoke with no emotion "She is always in the woods, climbing tree's"

How embarrassing "Kikyo!" She whispered,

"Ah, a girl after my own heart, do not worry miko, I will take care of everything"

Kikyo smiled wicked as their soon to be father in law turned and walked away,

"Honestly Kagome, your fixing to be one of the riches women in japan, act like it"

He friend told her she should be thrilled, she soon would be rich, go where she wanted, do what she wanted, buy what she wanted.

Yet Kagome could not pull herself to be excited,

She was getting married in less than 24 hour's to a man, no, demon Lord, bringing two powerful houses together.

The Higurashi house was to marry the Tashio house, and her soon to be husband was the most sought after male in the world, Sesshomaru Tashio.


	2. The Tashio House

He was rather surprise at the site, he approved of the site and wondered just who came up with the idea.

"Well son, does this please you?"

He was getting married, a arranged marriage, what did it matter what he thought?

"Indeed"

His father smiled big "You do like it" He told them,

"It is, acceptable" He told his father looking around. He was hoping that for his sake that the wedding would not be all pink and pretty, and in fact if Inuyasha's mother had anything to do with it, it would have been, luck for him, she was to busy planning her son's wedding.

His father cleared his throat "She came up with this"

"Who" Sesshomaru asked while looking around,

"Your soon to be wife"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his father,

"I was trying to make it better for her, I asked her what she would like, this is what she came up with"

Sesshomaru had to admit his little soon to be wife had good taste, it was out doors, in the wood, white candles and white flowers where everywhere, white lights decorated the green tree's and the ground was covered in sticks and leaves and flowers.

"She should be happy" Sesshomaru stated, his father had said that he was trying to make it better for her, the girl must have known that one day she would marry into his house, did she not?

"Sesshomaru, I think Kagome thought she would marry Inuyasha"

"Are you saying father that my wife prefers to be with another man"

"No Sesshomaru, I am saying that Kagome was not expecting to be married to you, you and her, yall are different, like the sun and the moon"

"Yet we are under the same sky" Sesshomaru said before he thought about it,

His father smiled "Yes, yes you are, anyway, I thought you would be pleased to marry her"

If Sesshomaru had to choose, he could not say he would not have chosen her. He infact did not tolerate her sister well, her sister was, well, to much like him.

"She will do"

"Sesshomaru, you have to make this easy for her, Kagome is-

"A mere child"

"Then make her a woman" His father demanded,

"What are you boys talking about" His father's wife came up,

"Kagome" His father stated "Sesshomaru is calling her a child, I told him to make her a woman"

His wife blushed and giggled "Oh Sesshomaru, it is the sweet innocent ones who are more wonton"

Sesshomaru could not believe the woman had just said that, there was not way they were talking about his sex life right now.

"Enought" He growled, plus, they should not speak of her that way, she was not wonton, she was innocent and a little to shy, this worried him. He was a demon male, he had a wonton animal inside of him, he loved a good case, a good sight, he wanted to dominate his female. Kagome, Kagome was like a bunny, afraid and already smiting, this would be no fun.

She should be happy, he found it almost upsetting that she was not, any other woman would give their right boob away just for a kiss from him, yet his soon to be wife was none to thrilled to be his soon to be wife.

How, funny.

It didn't matter, like it or not, Kagome would soon be his wife and he, her husband.


	3. Tashio, Higurashi House Join

AN: dont worry my little bunny readers LOL, Kagome has not lost her spit fire, remember this fic is based in a different setting, but you will see her fire in later chapters, you would be shy to if you married a really hot rich man, well, at first anyway! wink wink.

* * *

Since Sesshomaru was first born, he would have his wedding first, the next day his younger half brother would wed and then, they would all go on a honeymoon together.

The girls were miko's and virgins no less, so the honeymoon was more for the men to make them, well, none virgin.

This fact scared Kagome to death. Most virgins are scared their first time, but Kikyo seemed ready, giddy almost, and her sister was never giddy.

"How can you be so calm" Kagome asked sitting the chair having her hair made up,

"It is our destiny Kagome"

"Mm, I don't mean that"

Kikyo looked at her sister "Then what are you talking about dear sister" She said with no concern,

Kagome blushed and looked down, and then, right then it hit Kikyo, a wicked smile crossed her face,

"Afraid little sister?"

"Kikyo!" She blushed,

"I would be to, Iv heard he is quite the, lover"

Kagome swallowed hard,

"However, my dear soon to be husband is not quite so, out there, he should be easy enough to tame to my want" Kikyo said looking at her nails,

Kagome sighed, it was no big secret, her soon to be husband was a playboy and this made her even more worried. She had no experience, he on the other hand, had plenty.

"Miss Higurashi, your hair is done" The woman said with a bow,

Kagome really wanted to leave her hair down, she wanted flowers in it, but tradition called for a high tight bun, she hated it.

Everyone told her she look beautiful, and really she did, she had never looked better. Her face had been airbrushed, her lips were a plump pink, her eyeshadow was full of color and light gold glitter. Her mascara made her long eyelashes even longer and the eyeliner made her green eyes stand out more, Kagome could not help but smile.

Her dress she didn't get to pick out and both her and her sister would wear it. It was strapless and red, it was a mermaid style which made her middle look longer. It was beaded and breathtaking and cost a lot of money. The bottom flared out and the under was white lace, which showed at the bottom. It fit her like a clove.

"It's almost time" Her mother announced,

Kagome's heart picked up speed, soon she would be standing next to him, in front of hundreds of people.

"Kagome, come my girl" He grandfather came in offering his arm, it was not almost time, it was time.

Kagome walked slow and took her grandfathers arm, her mother pulled down her veil covering her face well.

Her grandfather lead her out of the house and into the woods, soon she could see his back.

"Calm down my girl" Her grandfather whispered as he walked to Sesshomaru. Her grandfathers foot hit a twig and it snapped, making Sesshomaru turn around.

She had not seen him in a few months, but now he was looking at her, even though she grew up with him, they were not close, they didn't really talking and he kept to himself. Her grandfather stopped in front of him "Please do take good care of her"

He handed over Kagome's arm, Sesshomaru held his arm out and linked it with her's. Kagome swallowed hard and looked ahead, she could not see anything, the wedding and guest were far ahead, her and Sesshomaru would talk in together. Kagome's family made their way to their seats. Kagome bit on her lips, she did not have the guts to look up at him.

"Stop fidgeting" His calm cold voice spoke, it stopped all her movements. After a moment Kagome raised her hand and felt her bun, she hated it.

"Woman are you not able to hold still"

"Sorry" She whispered,

"Is there a problem" He asked without looking,

Kagome looked down, even though with the veil she could not see much, "I don't like my hair"

He was about to tell her to take it down, but the wedding planner ushered him to move,

"We have no time to deal with such things miko, we are walking forward"

With that, they took their first steps towards marriage.

Kagome was surprised to find that her wedding was as she wanted, outdoors, white lights, candles, white wild flowers, she could not help but smile.

"Are you pleased" He said only for her to hear,

"Yes" She spoke light only for him to hear,

"It would seem my father wished you to be pleased"

They reached their spots and a monk began to talk, Kagome paid no mind, her heart was to busy pounding inside her ears, that was in till the end,

"Now I give on to the, the youngest of the Higurashi house, Higurashi Kagome, she will be your wife, serve you, obey you, give herself onto the and carry your seed"

Kagome blushed under her veil,

"And now" The monk spoke more "I join these two houses, Toshio and Higurashi, Sesshomaru, you may now claim your wife"

This was it, the kiss, she wanted to freak, what if she messed up!

Sesshomaru turned to her and lifted her veil, her eyes shot to his, slowly he leaned down and she closed her eyes, but he didn't kiss her lips, instead, he kissed her cheek, she found that she was somewhat sadden by this, but at the same time thankful.

Sesshomaru tugged her along down the way they came as people clapped. Soon they where in a limo,

Kagome's veil once again in her face,

"You may remove it now, we are married" He stated,

They were headed to the after party,

Kagome hands came up and removed the veil and sat it down, once she did she sighed. She sat still, not looking at him and before either of the said a word the car stopped,

"We are here already?" She asked,

"It would seem" He looked outside and saw that his men were fighting off the camera's,

Kagome should have known they would come, he was a playboy, the tabs loved him. Sesshomaru looked back at her,

"What?" She asked, confused, Sesshomaru was looking her over,

"We shall wait in till they calm down"

Kagome sighed, that was fine, but she knew as soon as they stepped out they would all be hyper. Kagome looked down, she was glad the veil was off, she could see again, but her hair was still to tight, she reached up to touch the bun, but her hand never made it,

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand "Leave it" He told her, which made her sad, once again she looked down. She didn't even feel him move, so when all the sudden her hair brushed her shoulders she looked up. He was looking at her again, going over her with his eyes.

Kagome touched the bottom of her hair, it felt so much better down, it felt, like her, she felt prettier and to Sesshomaru, though he would not stated it, she looked better with it down, had now wished he had taken in down at the wedding.

Kagome a small smile to him and he looked away,

"Put a flower in it" He spoke

"Hu?"

"We are fixing to get out, your hair, but a flower in it"

She quickly got a flower and stuck it in her hair, then with swiftness they were out of the limo.

Sesshomaru pulled her close to keep her from being touched by the camera men, they made their way inside and once indoors he let her go.

Sesshomaru looked at his new wife, her hair was long black and wavy, her eyes were bright green and though he knew the girl, he never really looked at her.

Now he was looking at her, she was pretty, a very earthy pretty, with her wild black night hair with flowers all in it.


End file.
